Finally a Fairy Princess
by taz12335
Summary: Well they finally made it. Lets see how it goes. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SoN nor am I making any money off of them.**

 **Sorry guys for the long wait, I've been very busy as of late….not doing nothing, but trying to get ready for my marriage to the love of my life. Between you and me lets hope she remembers that for the rest of our lives….**

 **lol Love you sweetie….**

 **Now I know you've been waiting for me to finish my other story before I posted this one, but this one just wouldn't cooperate with me. It wanted to be written. Now bear with me as I only have three chapters written out. And you all know how slow I can be at posting them. But with all that said, here's the first installment of Finally a Fairy Princess…..**

 **Finally a Fairy Princess….ch. 1**

Spencer was sitting on the couch staring aimlessly at the television set in the living room. She really should have been in bed, as per doctors orders, but she couldn't stay in there for another minute. She was restless and there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it.

What she really wanted to do was have a little romp with Ashley, but seeing as she was becoming over bearing in her last trimester of her pregnancy she didn't see that happening. Not that Ashley wasn't accommodating, because she was, but every time they started to do something she usually had to have a potty break, and it always seemed to be in the most inopportune time. Like earlier this evening they were having a hot and heavy make out scene in the bedroom, and Bam, she had to run to the bathroom. And when she was done, she had this unmanageable craving for jalapeno poppers and a banana strawberry chocolate caramel shake from that drive in down town.

Of course Ashley jumped to go and get it for her, but that had been over two hours ago. No call….nothing. Spencer knew it would take about thirty minutes or so round trip, but she also knew that her mate was very diligent in her work, so if she saw one of her pack mates in trouble she would stop and help, after all it wasn't easy being the new Alpha of a whole new pack in a new city like, Los Angeles. And with Christine being appointed to the council of elders she had a lot to live up to.

Christine knew Ashley could handle it, but she also knew that there were a lot of animosity left in the pack due to Ashley taking a mate outside the pack, never mind that said mate was female. Not only was she a female not of their pack, but she was a Fae, not only a Fae, but one of the High Fae.

And Jacob had supporters in their pack, Ashley may have gave him a pouncing but many were saying she didn't take him in a fair fight in front of the entire pack, that he should be able to demand another go at being Alpha, but there were just as many if not more for Ashley.

No one as of late had tried to take her on, but you never knew when something would come up. And with this bunch it was usually sooner than later.

Spencer shook her head and turned to look at the clock, another 45 minutes had past and still no word from Ashley.

s

"Where could you be?" Spencer said aloud to no one in particular, or at least she thought no one had heard her.

"Beasty be back soon Missy Spencer." Glen said as he crawled up the arm of the couch and made himself comfortable. "She's loves yous." He said as he leaned over her cup of lemonade and took a sip out of the straw.

 _'I'd like a cat right about now,_ _I know_ _it wouldn't take liberties and drink out of my stuff.'_ Spencer spouted in her head, _'Then it could eat Glen.'_ that brought a smile to her face.

###############################################

Ashley was in pain, she couldn't remember why she was hurting but she knew she was, and here she was being jostled in the back of a van. She thought it smelled of Aiden, and she knew for sure that Madison was there. She was cradling her head in her lap, whispering into her ear.

"Stay with me," she was saying over and over, "Stay with me, damn it. You'd better not die, because I'm not going to be the one to tell Spencer you were at the park running around in your wolf form, because you were horny and needed to get it out of your system before you went back home. And that some idiot took a pot shot at you with a bow and arrow and got lucky."

Was that what was sticking up out of her chest, an arrow. She tried to bring her arm up to touch it when more pain shot threw her chest. "Awwwwww!" she screamed as Madison grabbed her arm to keep her still.

"Stop moving, Kyla said to keep you still and get you to the house as soon as possible, I just hope Spencer is asleep and Kyla is there to meet us, and if not Kyla can explain what happened to her." Madison said as she gave an involuntary shiver. She knew Spencer would never forgive her if something happened to Ashley, it was her idea that Ashley should go to wolf form and run off her restlessness in the park.

The van came to a sudden stop and Madison looked up, they were there. Aiden pulled the side door open and grabbed Ashley in his arms as if she weren't his Alpha but a rag doll, and rushed to the front door, before Madison could get the door opened it was wretched out of her hands and there stood a fuming Spencer, in a see thru white camisole, hair mussed up, looking very pissed off…..

"Where have you…." She started to say when her eyes landed on Ashley. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and ushered them in leaving the door wide open. Put her on the bed she said as she went to the bathroom to grab some towels.

"Ummm," Madison started

"Don't…." A wet gargled sound came out of Ashley as she continued to speak. "be…..mad" another gurgling sound and now there was frothy blood coming from Ashley's mouth.

"Shhhhh love, don't worry. I'm not mad." Spencer said as she pushed Ashley's hair off of her forehead. _'Not yet anyways.'_ she said to her self.

#################################################

 **I know short but sweet, and a little bit of evil too….lol. I figured I could keep my chapters short, and hopefully get them out faster. Now get to it and leave me some love. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of SoN, nor am I making any money off of them**

 **Finally A Fairy Princess ch.2**

Here I am, pacing in the living room stopping at the bedroom door listening for any sound coming out of it.

That arrow sticking out of Ashley's chest didn't look good. I wanted to be in the bedroom with them but apparently my eyes turned red, and that scared Kyla. Can I help it if her hands started shaking? No I don't think so, but Aiden and Madison led me out of the room, and explained to me that it was for the good of Ashley. They were afraid I would do something that I shouldn't do, considering that she is Ashley's sister and all, and that wouldn't be a good thing. She might love me unconditionally but she might not be able to forgive me if something were to happen to Kyla. Like say I were to take her head off in my hormonal rage. _Snickering to herself, ' Surly I wouldn't do that.' 'But they figure they know better, and who am I to argue with them.' S_ pencer thought to herself before she finished her thought, and getting herself worked up _'Maybe the Alpha's mate, their Omega.'_

 _'Now i'm getting angry again. Damn hormones.'_

She continued to pace back and fourth, stopping at the door again leaning her head against the wood door, pressing her hand against the surface willing herself to feel her connection with her mate. Why can't I feel her in there. I can smell her the saltiness of her sweat, the tangy smell of her blood. It was like I was feeling every thing in the room, but our connection. That was when I noticed my canines protruding from my face. I rushed to the bathroom and thru some water on my face trying to cool down. I needed to get out of here or might do something that I promised I wouldn't do.

"Missy Princess, you's can't leave without someone with you." Glen said as I tried to sneak out the back door. Thank goodness no one was around to hear him.

"Glen, I won't be alone." I said as I stooped and picked him up and set him on my shoulder. "You will be with me." I needed some space from all that was happening, and I didn't need a wolf following me around that was more worried about getting in trouble with the Alpha then me at the moment. I know shallow, but I needed time away to get my self under control. I would only be gone for 15minutes or so. Just enough to clear my head. Then I can come back and be the Omega that I was made to be. I just hope Glen won't rat me out. "And I know you can protect me." I added just for good measure.

"I's don't know." Glen said as he looked back at the bedroom door.

"Look how fast you can run, if something were to happen you could be back here in a flash."

He turned his little head and looked at me then, with a little gleam in his eye. I was getting to him.

"I's can protect you, I's is strong too." he said as he lifted his arms to show me his new found muscles. "I's been working out." he said with a smile on his little face.

"Oh wow, look at those. They look hard as I rock." I said as I poked one with my finger.

"They is." he said, "OK's we can go for a little walk togethers."

"I promise we are just going along the beach a little ways, we will be right back." I said for good measure as we headed out the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I can't get the blood to stop flowing out of the wound." Kyla shouted to no one in particular.

Aiden and Madison were used to her talking to her self in these type of situations. She couldn't seem to help herself. When she was worried she talked to herself.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she thru the towel across the floor. "Why won't it stop?"

"Kyla, take a brake." Madison said as she walked up behind her.

"I can't, not yet." she said as she picked up another towel and pressed it against the protruding arrow. "Not until I figure this out." she stated as she examined the arrow shaft again. "If I make an incision here...then pulled...mm mmm m"

Kyla continued on and on until finally she snapped her fingers. "Its silver..." she moved away from Ashley and pulled out her cell phone.

"What's silver?" Madison and Aiden asked at the same time.

"The tip of the arrow." Kyla said just before she turned around to speak into the phone. "Sean, I need to speak to Chelsea." she said. "Now, please, it's important."

She waited a few seconds then started talking at a fast rate. "Yes, yes." she said. "Silver Tip." "Sticking...chest."

They could only make out every other word or so, when finally she turned back around and shut her phone. "Now we just wait."

"Wait!" Madison shouted, "Wait for what, for our Alpha to die."

"No, we wait on Chelsea, the arrow sticking out of Ashley's chest has a silver tip." she tried to explain as she looked like she was about to get mad. "Silver...you know it's like poison to werewolves." she said again patiently as if speaking to a two year old.

"Yes, it is." Madison agreed. "Is that why it won't stop bleeding?" she asked Kyla.

"One of the reasons." Kyla agreed.

"Can't you remove the arrow, won't that stop it?" Madison asked.

"If I removed the arrow, Ashley could bleed to death. This way if I leave it in, it acts as a stopper of sorts..." she said and then under her breath she added. "For how long I don't know."

"What was that last part?" Madison asked.

"Nothing was talking to my self." Kyla said as she started to take Ashley's vitals again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spencer could feel the sun warming her skin, she needed this break away just to try and breath again. She wanted to be there for Ashley, needed to be there for Ashley, but she needed to get control of her hormones. Everything set her off, and with so much blood her instincts were to protect Ashley. She knew Kyla was doing what she could, but it didn't seem enough to her. She needed to be with her. She needed to breath her and feel her.

 **"STOP!"** she shouted as she felt like she was hyperventilating, she stopped and tried to get herself under control.

"I's not doing anything.." Glen said as he looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"I wasn't speaking to you Glen." she said as she looked down at him. "I was speaking to myself." she said as she hugged herself. "I need to get this under control."

"You's under control." he said.

"Thank you, but this feeling inside of me feels like something wants to rip it's way out and pounce on what ever is near me." she said

"No, whats you wants is to pounce on the doggie, and not in the friendlies ways." he said as he smirked at her.

"Glen, get your mind out of the gutter, Ashley is hurt." Spencer said.

"She's hurt, but she aints dead, and she knows how to get you's innerself to be quite."

"Glen, how many times do I have to..."

"Well what do we have hear?" someone asked off to the left of Spencer. "A slut fairy, and a little pipsqueak." Jakob, said as he stood off from a group of other wolves.

"What dos you want yous filthy mutt?" Glen shouted at him.

"Nothing from you." Jakob said as he took a step forward, just as something was slammed down over Glen.

"What do you think you are doing Jakob?" Spencer asked as she took a step back away from him and into the arms of another wolf that was behind her. "Let go of me." she said as she tried to shake her holder off.

"Gentle, after all she is our Omega." Jakob said as he placed a bag over her head, "We wouldn't want to upset our Alpha because we harmed her slut." he smirked at his followers. "Now would we?" he finished as he grabbed onto Spencer's arm. "Come with us, and nothing will happen to you and your bastard of a child."

"If you harm me, Ashley will kill you." Spencer said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Sorry it's been so long, been very busy with life. I'm going to finish this story. Just bear with me. If you would please leave a review. Either way, let me know if you like it or not. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of SoN, nor am I making any money off of them.**

 **Finally a Fairy Princess ch.3**

Chelsea arrived at the beach house and was expecting to see Spencer, but she was nowhere in sight and when she pointed this out to a frazzled Madison, she freaked out and ordered Aiden to find her right away. Mumbling something about ungrateful fae, and always needing the drama to be about themselves.

"Now now, you shouldn't be talking about your Omega like that." Chelsea said with a smirk. " I take it her pregnancy is taking a toll on everyone around her." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You have no idea." Madison explained as she took a deep breath. "I'm glad you are here, Kyla is in the bedroom with Ashley."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow in question and looked at her.

"Not like that..." Madison explained. "She was shot with a silver tipped arrow and it's not healing the way she would like for it to heal, and she believes that you will be able to help."

"What are we waiting for? Lead the way." she said as she followed Madison into the bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spencer could hear sounds around her, but she couldn't see anything. She knew she was in trouble, but at the same time she was excited and worked up to be able to release some of her anger on someone, anyone. And so much better that that someone happens to be one of the jerks that she happens to hate the most of all in life at the moment.

"You have no idea what you are doing?" she said thru gritted teeth.

"I don't...do I?" Jacob asks. "Me kidnapping the Alpha's Omeag? Is that what you mean?" He asked.

"No..."

"It's not, I would think that was what was bothering you. Or is it the smell of more then one wolf in the van with us? Would that be it? You don't feel safe?" He asked and Spencer could tell that he had a smile on his face.

"No...I'm referring to me, and I'm about to take that smirk right off of your face." Spencer said in a cool voice that sent shivers up more then one of the wolves back in the van with them.

Laughing could be heard in the enclosed area...when all the sudden the van came to a sudden stop and Spencer was thrown onto Jacob. "Got you." Spencer said into his ear as she bit him on the face thru the bag on her head.

"What the hell bitch?" Jacob said as he shoved her off of him roughly and threw her against the back doors of the van. They came open and she tumbled out of them onto the ground in a heap.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

It didn't take Aiden long to find where Spencer was taken from on the beach. He could smell the other wolves that where there. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and placed a call.

"What?" someone answered the phone with.

"It's me, and we have a problem." he said.

"What is it?"

"Spencer has been taken."

"Taken? By whom?"

"By wolves." he rushed out.

"Jacob?"

"Not sure..." Aiden said exasperated, "maybe, they smell like they could be his group."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly." he said, "and with Ashley hurt, she doesn't need this."

"Wait, Ashley's hurt? Why wasn't I called?"

"You are no longer our Alpha." Aiden said as if that would be all that needed to be said.

"She is my only CHILD!" Christine yelled into the phone.

The power that was sent thru the phone almost had Aiden wetting his pants.

"And now my grandchild is in jeopardy as well?" Christine said thru gritted teeth.

"We don't know that." Aiden whimpered into the phone. That was when Christine realized the power she had unleashed on Aiden and released him.

"I'm sorry." she said in a calmer voice. "We need to contact Queen Paula." Christine said more to herself then anyone else. "I will get back to you as soon as my plane lands." she said as she hung up the phone.

"What would you like for m..." he was cut off as the phone went dead in his hands. "me to do on this end." he finished., as he closed his phone and took off back towards the beach house.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Jacob stepped out of the back of the van and looked down at Spencer's crumbled body on the ground. **"What the fuck is wrong with you?"** He shouted at the guy who was driving the van.

"There was a kitten in the road." He said with his head down.

"You should of run it over." said one of the other wolves grinning as he showed all his teeth in a snarl.

"You stopped that fast for a kitten." Jacob said as he shook his head.

The wolf nodded his head and started wringing his hands in front of him.

"We are wolves, we eat kittens for breakfast." snarled the third guy.

" **Enough!"** yelled Jacob. "Get her back in the van." he said as he watched two of the guys grab her by the arms and start to toss her in the van. "And be careful of the baby." he said "At the moment that is all that will keep us alive if this goes south."

They gently lifter her in the van and laid her on her side...as Jacob reached up and wiped the blood off his already healing face. "You don't have to be that gentle." he said as he smirked at them and climbed back into the van. "Get us back to the club house." he snarled as he slammed the back doors of the van.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Glen could see everything from where he was at in the jar. Missy Spencer was putting up a fight. She wasn't about to let Jacob get the best of her. She had no fear in her voice, and he couldn't be more proud of her.

He was busy trying to break the glass of the jar he was in with his tiny fist, but he was getting no where. When all the sudden the vehicle that they were in, came to an abrupt halt, brakes squealing, sending his jar rushing up and smashing up against the front console of the van and sending him crashing to the floor in a jumble of glass. He looked up in time to see Spencer take a solid bite out of Jacob's face and for Jacob to throw her up against the back doors of the van and her falling out. As everyone rushed to get out of the van and yell at the driver, Glen dropped out of the back of the van unnoticed. Spencer was unmoving as they continued to yell around her.

Glen wanted to run over to Spencer and help her but he knew he would be caught and not much help to his Missy Spencer if that happened, so he stayed up under one of the wheels watching to make sure they didn't hurt her anymore, that was when he came up with his plan. He would ride to their hide out and then run back and report to doggie what he knew.

Jacob ordered his men to put her back into the van. Glen watched as Jacob's face healed in front of him as he wiped the blood from his face. Jacob ordered his guys to be careful with Missy Spencer. As Jacob slammed the van's doors shut as Glen just verily made it back in and hid as best as he could among the garbage under the seat.

'Stupid mongrels,' Glen thought to himself, 'Doggies is going to kills yous now.' he finished as he hid a little deeper in a rotting package of fast food, hoping that would hide his smell.

Just as he settled down, Jacob yelled, "Where is that damn imp?"

Glen figured he just noticed the broken glass in front of the van.

"He must have escaped." The one driving said.

"Escaped?" Jacob hissed out as he sniffed the air. "Well I suggest you get out of this van and look around to see if you can find him then."

The young driver stepped out of the van and started to turn around as a gun shot goes off and he crumbles to the ground in a heap. "Now who wants to stop for kittens?" Jacob asks as he looks at the other two wolves in the van. They both shake their head no. "Good," Jacob snarled and said, "One of you get up in the drivers seat and get us the fuck out of here."

"Kittens..." was the last thing that he said before he sat down in the back of the van beside Spencer.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my meager offering. Please leave a review good or bad...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of SoN, nor am I making any money off of them.**

 **Finally a Fairy Princess ch. 4**

Chelsea was leaning over Ashley chanting a spell as she was giving Ashley a potion to swallow. "Hold her and make her swallow all of it." she said as she continued to chant relinquishing the potion to Kyla. "Madison keep a hold of her, I'm going to pull the arrow out of her now." Chelsea said as she continued to chant and grabbed the shaft of the arrow and yanked with all of her might.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** yelled Ashley as she tried to jump up in attack mode, but instead she shook Madison off of her and made it to her feet, in human form. Her eyes were glassy as she lunged towards Chelsea and Kyla, with a loud snarl and snapping of her teeth. Just before she was able to reach her target both Sean and Madison grabbed her arms and dragged her back down to the bed as Chelsea chanted another spell over her, and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Damn, if she was anyone other then the Alpha, she would of passed out as soon as we took the arrow out." said Chelsea. "Spencer should have been here with her to calm her down..." she said, as she looked around. "She could of kept her calm, and she wouldn't have attacked."

As they continued to stare at the wound, it closed up before their eyes and healed.

"There she should be better in a few hours, but she will be starving and not just for food." Chelsea said as she looked around the room. "Where is Spencer anyways?" she asked. "She will need some alone time with her."

Madison looked down at Ashley before she spoke. "She went for a walk, and Aiden went to get her."

"Fine when she gets back have her come in here and snuggle with her honey for while, it will do them both good, as I'm sure she's going crazy out of her mind with worry as well, and that's not good for the little one." Chelsea said as Sean helped her gather her stuff to leave.

"I will be back in the morning to check up on her." Chelsea said as she reached the bedroom door with Sean in tow. "In the meantime Kyla knows all that needs to be done." She finished as her and Sean both left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was an hour or so later and Madison kept looking at the wall clock.

"Where could Aiden and Spencer be at?" Madison asked no one in particular.

Just as she finished speaking, Aiden came rushing thru the back door of the beach house panting and out of breath.

"S...S...Sp.."

He kept stuttering until Madison slid over to him and rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"S...Sp..Spencer is missing..." he finally got out.

" **Shit!"** They both jumped at the exclamation and looked over to the bed where it had come from.

Ashley was trying to sit up as Kyla kept a hand on her to steady her.

"What do you mean, Spencer is missing?" she asked thru gritted teeth.

"She must have went for a walk to cool off. I followed her scent down the beach and it disappeared at the road way."

"What other smells did you smell?" asked Kyla as she was still holding onto Ashley.

"Ummmm..." Aiden said as he looked away from Ashley.

' **Whap** ' he got slapped across the back of the head. "Answer her." Madison growled out.

Aiden looked like he was about to pee in his pants, he was fidgeting so much. "Ummm, theremighthavebeenotherwolvesaroundandIcalledChristine." he said in all one breath still not looking at Ashley.

"Wait, what was that." Kyla asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Let me answer that one." Madison said. "I've got a graduate license in Aiden oh shit speak." she said as she walked over to Ashley and Kyla and turned to look at Aiden. "He said that there may have been wolves involved and that he called..."

"Christine." Ashley finished before Madison could.

"Yep, that about sums it up." Madison said as Aiden finally turned his eyes on them pleadingly.

"I had to call her, you were out of play, and I didn't know for how long." he said

"No, I understand why you called her, now what I want explained to me is, who are these wolves that have my mate." Ashley said as she tried to stand up, but she broke out in a sweat and was helped back into a laying position by Kyla and Madison.

"Find out who has her, then get back to me." Ashley said as her eyes closed. "Give me a minute and I will help." she said groggily as her breathing evened back out.

"What did you give her?" Madison spit out as she looked over at Kyla

"It was the sedative in the potion that Chelsea gave her, she needs her rest so that she will heal." Kyla said as she wiped Ashley's forehead with a damp cloth.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Madison with went Aiden to where he last smelt Spencer and she got a funny look on her face, as she raised her nose in the air, "I recognize that foul scent." she said as she continued to smell around. "But he wouldn't be that dumb to mess with Ashley again, unless he knew she was hurt."

"Who is it?" Aiden asked as he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Jacob's back." Madison said as she turned back around towards the beach house and transformed into wolf form and took off at a run, Aiden was right behind her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

They made it back to the beach house and a compact car was parked in the driveway. As they approached the car a long leg sticks out of the door and then another leg, they see hands on the car frame trying to pull themselves out as the get closer they see the red eyes inside glaring at them. **"Get me out of this contraption!"** Christine growled out

"Oh shit! I forgot she was coming." Aiden squeaked out as he went to offer assistance. He finally gets her out of the car and she continues to glare at him.

"Why wasn't there a car at the airport for me?" she asked

"I...I...I..."

'WHAP!' he gets hit in back of the head again.

"Ashley ordered us to find out who has Spencer." Madison spoke as she looked at her husband.

"And who has my daughter?" Another voice says coming from a portal that opens up with bright light as another figure steps out of it.

"Queen Paula?" Aiden says as he swallows the lump in his throat.

Both parents glare at the two wolves in front of them.

"Well?" Christine asks.

Madison looks at Aiden and notices he's not going to be any help in this matter so she turns back to the two powerful woman and answer their question.

"Jacob"

Gasps could be heard and it sunk in who it was.

"That runt of the litter has my grandchild, and Spencer?" Christine booms out. "I will tear him limb from limb when I get my hands on him."

"Jacob?" Queen Paula asks with confusion. "Is this the one that Ashley whipped to an inch of his life?"

"Yes" Christine spit out. "And she should of finished him when she had the chance."

"Why didn't she?"

"Don't worry, because he won't get a second chance." Ashley says weaving in the doorway of the house. She tries to transform into her wolf form but collapses as everyone rushes over to her.

Christine scoops her daughter up in her arms protectively as she takes her back into the house.

"What is wrong with her?" she asks as she looks down on her daughter with love and she lays her back on her bed.

"She was poisoned, and Chelsea made a potion to help get rid of the silver in her system."

"Silver, I thought that was just a myth?" Queen Paula said.

"Not so much a myth, it can kill a wolf if left in their system to long, otherwise it makes them sick and very weak. Much like a human can die from lead poisoning if it's left untreated." Kyla said

"Yes, but why is she still weak, you removed it did you not?" Christine asked as she continued to stare at her daughter.

"I did." Kyla said

"Then she should be alright, she should be stronger, she should be up and finding her mate." Christine said

"It was the sedative that Chelsea gave her with the potion." Kyla said as Christine looked up at her.

"A sedative?"

"Yes."

Christine took a finger and swept Ashley's hair out of her face before straightening up to her fullest height and turning ot look at Aiden and Madison.

"Get the pack together, we need to get things started." she said

Both nodded their heads in agreement and took off to get all that the Pack mother had requested.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Spencer woke up in a dark damp place that smelled of mildew and decay. At first she wasn't even sure she was awake because she could not tell if her eyes were truly open or not. There was no light to be found anywhere. She felt around with her hands and she came into contact solid next to her, and she trailed her hands up it until she came to the conclusion it was a wall, so she followed it around, she came to the conclusion that she was in a round pit. She tried to find a door, but with no luck. She was in a pitch black something or other with no door and no windows. How did she get in here? She tried to remember but with no luck.

She felt the little one in her stomach grumble his or hers dissatisfaction with their situation.

Spencer slid down the wall in a slouch with her knees up to her..well as close to her chest as her stomach would allow, and let out a loud harrumph. Now what was she suppose to do.

"You better find me soon." she said to no one in particular as she felt the little one stir inside again. She straightened her legs out and rubbed her belly with her hand lovingly.

"It's not time yet." she said to her stomach as she continued to rub it slowly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Queen Paula stepped up to the bed and looked down on Ashley. She whispered something and then looked at Ashley from head to toe. Stopping at her heart she looked intently at it. It was beating steadily for a few seconds then it would stutter and then start back up regularly again. She peered closely at it trying to see what could be causing the problem.

"What are you doing?" Christine asked as she came to stand beside Paula.

"I'm looking at her heart." she said as she continued to look

"Her heart?"

"Yes, there seems to be something wrong with it."

"Wrong? With her heart?"

"Yes." Christine said as she waved her hand and a beating heart appears in thin air above Ashley on the bed so that Christine can see.

"I'm not a Dr. but I don't think that black spot is suppose to be there with the spidery veins protruding from it."

" **Kyla** , can you come in here for a moment. Please." Christine shouts into the living room.

"Yes, what is...oh my goodness. Is that...yes it's her heart isn't it, and what is that...let me...oh my goodness, it's part of the arrow, but how did it...never mind...it' a piece of the arrow...move...move..."

Kyla says as she pushes the two ladies out of the way not caring who they are at the moment and takes Ashley's pulse and checks her breathing...and then she whips out her cell phone...

"This is Dr. Kyla Davies, I need OR room 2 prepped and ready and I need an ambulance sent to the Alpha'a house yesterday...no I'm not kidding, Do It Know..." she says before the phone is taken out of her hands.

"This is Christine, yes that Christine, I suggest you do what Dr. Davies told you to do with no arguments...good, thank you." she said as she turned off the phone and handed it back to Kyla.

"Now tells us what you see." Christine says

"Well it looks like a piece of the arrow broke off and traveled in her blood veins to the heart and got lodged. That's why she's still so weak. I'm so sorry, if I had been a better Dr I would have caught this, instead of thinking it was the sedative. I know wolves burn threw sedatives like butter, but I was thinking because Chelsea made it that it was stronger then what I could have gotten for her. I'm just so sorry Christine, please just let me do this and I will resign as pack Dr. I'm not ready for this. I'm so sorry." Kyla said with big tears falling down her face.

Christine walks up to her and takes her in her arms and hugs her, "You're doing a fine job, anyone could have missed that. Chelsea's a witch, of course you thought her sedative was stronger then what you normally get." she holds Kyla out at arms length and looks her in the eye. "You are a fine Dr. you were appointed pack Dr. for your skill not because you are family, but because you know what you are doing. Do you understand?"

Kyla nods her head.

"Good now wipe those tears, and go and attend to your sister."

Kyla does just that. As she is checking on Ashley, Paula looks over to Christine and nods her head in approval.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

At the bar up on the strip, wolves from all over are converging, being called on by Madison and Aiden.

"What's up?" Jesse asks

"Ashley's been hurt and Spencer's been kidnapped." Madison says

"What do you mean by 'Ashley's been hurt?' And who took Spencer? And does Kyla know?"

"Yes., to the last one." Madison says, "And some bastard in the park shot Ashley with an arrow while she was in wolf form."

"And we believe that it was Jacob who took Spencer."

"What can we do to help out the situation?" asked Jesse as he looked around at his pack mates and they were all nodding their head in approval.

"Well first off you can check everyone out, and make sure that they are loyal to Ashley. If anyone is saying anything against them let me know right away." Aiden said as he glared at the back of the room where a couple of Jesse's pack were grumbling about being called in to see about Ashley and her so called mate.

"You know how it is..." Jesse said as he shrugged his shoulders, "They are young, and easily manipulated."

"They might be young, but they should learn honor. After all Ashley let you stay as Alpha of your pack, even after what you did to her and Spencer." Madison said as she agreed with Aiden

"Yes, she did." Jesse agreed, "And I am grateful for it, but some in my pack see that as my weakness, as if I have to bow and bend to her every wish...They don't respect me as they should a Alpha."

"Well then do something about it, prove them wrong...prove you are their Alpha." Madison said

"Easier said then done, I'm afraid." Jesse said as he shook his head. "Kyla's giving me a second chance so to speak, but I'm afraid it will take more then me promising them to not mess with Ashley and Spencer again for my pack to believe in me again."

"I didn't know you guys were still seeing each other." Madison said as she glanced at Aiden to see if he knew anything. Aiden shook his head no.

"She said she would give me another chance, and I don't want to blow it." Jesse said as he looked around the bar. "I think I love her." he finished with a high pitch squeak.

"I would hope you do, and I wouldn't blow it if I were you. If you think Ashley is protective of Spencer, let me tell you she's just as protective of her sister if not more." Madison said

"In other words she will kick your ass if you hurt Kyla again, and I would be joining her" Aiden said as he cracked his knuckles and looked him in the eye.

Jesse swallowed hard as he looked up at Aiden and nodded his head.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 **That's it for now, sorry it's been so long but life keeps getting in the way and there doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day for everything...please leave a review...and I will try to get back to you guys sooner rather then later.**


End file.
